


Now Would Be A Good Time To Be Everyone But Me

by Living_On_My_Own



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_On_My_Own/pseuds/Living_On_My_Own
Summary: The world has never been fair with omegas, and Freddie just wants to belong in this big frightening world.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Now Would Be A Good Time To Be Everyone But Me

_Freddie's POV:_

I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to calm my nerves. I didn't want this to be happening. I didn't understand how it had gotten this way. I didn't understand how I had gotten that low. Shivers got through my entire body, both because of the coldness of the room and out of fear.

I looked finally at my almost naked body in the mirror. I didn't know how I would be able to do this. I barely had anything on, only a thing that covered my cock, but nothing more. And it frightened me. It wasn't me. I didn't want to do this. I couldn't do it. I didn't have a choice anymore. I took a big breath.

It was time. I walked away from that awful mirror. I opened the door. There wasn't anyone yet. The scene seemed frightening, but I couldn't go back. No matter how little it was, I hated it. I had brought onto myself. I needed the money. I needed to do it.

People walked into the club. I kept telling myself I just needed to dance around and show myself. But the more I thought of it, the more I was disgusted. People kept looking at me. I tried to remove all the shyness from my personality. I tried to look confident in myself and my body.

People cheered and I hated it. I sometimes felt hands on my body. I didn't want to do this. I hated this! Every minute felt like hours. People threw me money, and I wanted to throw it back to them, to tell them to keep it to themselves. I didn't want to have money because of that. I felt disgusting.

I was more than relieved when the night ended. I walked back to where I had changed. I put on my clothes quickly. I took all of my things and walked away as quickly as possible of the stripper club. I made my way to one of the bars I liked.

Since I was an Omega, it was always hard for me to find a bar that I got accepted in. I hated that I wasn't considered equal to every other person in the streets. The Alphas were always considered the best, the strongest and the more intelligent persons. The Betas were like the in-between of the Alphas and the Omegas. They had rights but less than Alphas.

As an Omega, we were considered less intelligent than other, less valuable. We were like sex toys to others. Our salary was way under the one of the others. I hated being an Omega.

I walked into the bar. Tonight was a really busy night. The music immediately hit me. I went directly to ask one of the barmen a drink. I asked for a glass of their most cheap champagne. I didn't have the money for something extremely fancy.

I didn't know I had come there in the first place. I hated big crowds. I felt nervous being so close to everyone. I couldn't know who had good intentions and who had bad ones.

I took the first sip of my drink and felt immediately more relaxed. I sat on one of the bar stools. I made a small talk with the barman while he cleaned some glasses and gave drinks to already drunk people.

I finished my own glass. The man asked me if I wanted another one. I quickly refused. I couldn't afford one. He kept insisting. He finally gave it to me saying it was a gift. I thanked him dearly and we continued to talk for a while. It felt good to have a conversation with someone other than my horrible reflection in the mirror.

The barman, called Daniel, served another man. He stopped talking to me to discuss with his client. All of a sudden, I felt someone's hand on my ass. I tensed up and turned around to see who it was. It was a tall and muscular man, an Alpha. I removed his hand from me harshly.

"Come on, I know you liked it." He said with a small smirk on his ugly face.

What an asshole.

"Fuck off, will you?" I told him coldly.

He put his arm around my waist firmly and I felt disgusted. How dare he treated me that way?

"Call me Dave, beautiful." He whispered seductively.

"I much prefer calling you cunt." I snarled angrily.

He laughed loudly and it made him even more disgusting if it even was possible.

"You're being so difficult, babe. I know you want me." He said with a childish voice like I was fucking stupid.

Both of his arms wrapped themselves around my body. I tried pushing him away. He smelled strong alcohol and I absolutely hated it. I put my hands on his chest to get him away from me, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let go of me." I growled.

I was livid.

"Do you want to get punished, pretty boy?" He said in my ear.

I closed my eyes with gritted teeth. Of course, something like that would happen while I was already having a bad night.

"I said, let go of me." I told him insisting on every word.

He put a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"Let's go somewhere quieter and less busy and have some fun, hmm?"

He grabbed one of my wrists tightly and I tried to free myself from him, but he was too strong. He started walking, going to the back room. I tried to pull away harder and harder.

"Let go of me!" I yelled over the music.

He didn't. His nails kept digging in my skin, hurting me badly. No matter how loud I yelled or screamed, nobody turned around to ask me if I was fine. People danced, not caring about what was happening. People never cared about Omegas.

I almost tripped on my feet. I felt myself hit someone else while trying to not fall. The person turned around to face me. He was a quite tall, man. Another Alpha. He had blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing an angry face. For fuck's sake, why was everything bad happening at the same time?

I mouthed sorry to him but he still stared at me. This time, I couldn't understand his expression. I didn't have time to say anything more as I was still dragged by the cunt. He decided to go to the washroom instead of the back room. I guess he thought there would be fewer people.

My heart began beating faster when he pushed me to the wall forcefully and I realised, we were all on our own. His hands rested on my waist, his disgusting lips on the skin of my neck.

"Get the fuck away from me." I snapped, trying not to show how frightened I really was.

I tried hitting him with my legs, but he put all his weight on me. I couldn't move anymore. I closed my eyes as he bit my neck. I felt one of his hands get away from my waist, getting too close to my cock. He took it in his hands and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from letting out a cry.

"Get hard for me, baby."

I felt tears rising in my eyes. I was stuck. I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle another fucking disaster in my head. I had enough of all this bullshit in my life. Didn't I get hit by enough things already?

"Omegas are meant to shut up and spread their legs."

Every bit of energy and will to fight was gone. I needed this to end. Why was it only happening to me? I didn't want any of what was happening to me these past weeks. How could I let my life turn this way? One day I was happy, and the other, I wasn't.

Every day seemed more lonely and more depressing. I had no one to let everything out to. I had no one to make me feel better when I needed to. I had no one to make me happy. What had I done wrong? I just needed someone to help me fight these sick and invading thoughts!

"Hey!"

My eyes shot open. The man I had hit earlier was standing in front of us. He gripped Dave by the shoulder, half removing him from me. He still had one of his hands on my waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man growled at him.

"He's my boyfriend, he's just always being difficult. But he's a little slut." He said with a fake smirk on his face.

"I-I'm no-" I tried to say shakily, but his nails dug in my waist painfully.

Luckily, the man I didn't know the name of saw it. Before I could even realise what was happening, his fist swung and hit the head of the other man.

"Roger!" I heard someone yell.

I looked to see who it was. Two other men were standing at the door, a shocked expression on their faces. One was a light brunette, he was a Beta. The other was really tall. He had brown hair curly and puffy hair. He looked like a poodle. He was an Alpha. They must have been his friends. I wish I had some.

Roger, I guessed that was his name, yelled at Dave to get the fuck out. My heart kept pounding quickly and loudly. I felt my hands shaking, so I joined them together to make it less noticeable. I couldn't help but think about what would have had happened if Roger hadn't come to help me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me looking concerned.

I stared in his eyes a few seconds. I nodded at him after a while. I didn't know if I really was, to be honest. I'm not sure he believed me, but he didn't say anything.

"H-How did you know what was happening?" I asked him, my voice trembled slightly.

"I just could feel that something bad was gonna happen. I needed to make sure you were okay." He explained looking in my eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No need to thank me, really." He said with a small smile.

I smiled back at him.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"F-Freddie. I guess yours is Roger?" I answered.

He nodded. He turned around and pointed at his tall friend.

"This is Brian."

I received a shy smile from Brian.

He then pointed at the most shy one.

"This is John!"

He winked at me.

"Do you want to stay with us for a while?" Roger said after looking briefly at his friends.

"Uh- no- it's okay. I wouldn't want to ruin more your night. I-I'll be fine." I replied quickly.

"I insist. What about we get out of here and go to our flat? Maybe you'll feel more comfortable." The man said with slight hope in his voice.

I nodded with a small smile on my tightly closed lips.

"Great!" He exclaimed.

I followed them when they walked out of the toilet. My anxiety slightly raised again because it was crowded. I felt Roger's hand reach mine. He smiled at me and we got out of the bar. The fresh air hit my body and I felt slightly relieved. I didn't realise I was trembling until Roger put his jacket on my shoulders. I wasn't trembling because of the cold, but I didn't say anything.

We walked for a while. We arrived to an area that I didn't know in London. One of Roger's friend opened the door of their flat. It was certainly better than mine, more expensive too. They all let me enter first. I removed my platform boots as soon as I was in the apartment. I saw John look at me with a smirk.

"You're really little." He laughed.

I slapped his arm and he yelped. His problem.

We sat on the couch and Brian and John sat on the floor near the fireplace. They had brought beers and proposed me one. I gladly accepted it. I liked them. They all were nice.

"So, where do you work, Fred?" Brian asked me.

Oh fuck.

"I- Um... I work at a coffee shop. Near um, near the bar we were tonight." I answered trying not to make it obvious that I was lying.

"Is it the one at the corner of the street?" John asked.

"Y-Yes!" I told them.

I noticed Roger was frowning and my heart starting beating rapidly. Was I that bad at lying?

"That's weird, I never saw you there." Roger notified.

"I work at night." I said, which wasn't a lie.

He nodded understandingly.

"I'll go visit when I can then!" He exclaimed.

I laughed nervously. He didn't seem to notice. Gosh, I kept bringing shit to me these days.

We had talked for two more hours when we decided to call it a night. Roger decided to drive me back at my flat since he didn't drink much. He wouldn't take no for an answer, so I accepted. It didn't take long before we had arrived. I guess I lived closer to them than I thought.

"Is that where you live?" He asked.

"I- uh yes."

"Call me Fred, if you need anything. Even if it's at bloody 3 am." He told me sweetly as he gave me his number.

We said our goodbyes and I entered my flat. The light took a few seconds to open and it was freezing cold. The fucking heat barely worked anymore. I put on my most comfy pyjamas and I laid under my covers. I waited for the sleep to consume me, but each time I closed my eyes, I could all see it again.

I could feel his hands on me, his lips against my neck, his voice in my ear, his hot breath against my skin, his whisky smell in my nose. I hated it, I hated every second of it. And no matter how much I twisted and turned in my bed, it wouldn't go away.

_Call me Fred, if you need anything. Even if it's at bloody 3 am._

I picked my phone from my nightstand. What if he laughed at me and thought I was being ridiculous? I barely knew him. But I still called. What could I lose?

"Hello?" A hoarse voiced said from the other end of the line.

"H-hey, it's- it's Freddie." I stuttered.

"Oh Fred. Are you okay?" Roger asked.

"I-I can't sleep. And uh- I can't stop t-thinking about wh-what happened tonight. A-and-"

"Do you want me to come and see you?"

"P-please." I told him.

He hung up and a shiver got through my whole body. The heat still wouldn't work. I waited for him in my bed. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to close my eyes, I didn't want to feel it again.

It was weird. After it happened, I didn't realise it had affected me that much. I felt fine. I didn't feel in anyway traumatised or something. I was okay! And now as soon as I closed my eyes or my mind drifted away, I could feel his hands against me.

There was a knock on the door. I got out quickly of my bed. I grabbed a thick shirt and put it on to heat me up a bit. I opened the front door as quickly as possible with my trembling hands. I felt arms engulfing me in a warm hug. Roger closed the door behind himself.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

I didn't answer, I just held onto him more tightly. I think he understood. I felt safe in his arms. It was crazy, I barely even knew him. I felt his hands rub softly my back. It just felt good. To be wrapped in someone's arms. It had been a while.

"I'm sorry." I whispered back.

He pulled away and I kept my eyes closed. He took my hands in his after closing the door. They were soft and warm, making me feel a bit better. I opened my eyes slowly. He was looking at me almost lovingly.

"It's okay. You can tell me if you don't feel fine. You have the right to, okay?" He told me.

I felt tears trickling down my face . I pulled one of my hands away to remove them from my face. He wrapped me in a hug again. I pressed my trembling hands to his back. It was warm and comfortable. He was warm and comfortable.

"It's freezing cold in here, Fred. Haven't you got any of your heating on?" He asked me in my ear.

"It-it's not working." I told him with clenched teeth because of the cold.

He let go of him and I internally cursed. He went through every room. I had no idea what he was doing, but he came back a few minutes later with an endless number of covers. I giggled quietly. He brought me to the couch and he wrapped us both in the somewhat warm blankets.

We sat there in silence. Me sitting in my apartment, next to someone I barely knew. But I still felt safe. And remembering tonight's events, I got myself thinking about something. Something I promised myself to never remember, to erase completely from my mind. Some memories that were engraved too deep in my mind to ever go away.

It happened while I was in Boarding School. I was young, too young for something like this to happen. Everyone had kinda figured out I was gay, so people took advantaged of it. And one day, a moment I was sleeping on my incredibly hard mattress and the other, I was on my knees, in front of an almost naked gardener. I was apparently his favorite. It had started with hugs, only little signs of affection. And then it happened, and it never got out of my head, no matter how hard I tried to stop thinking about it, no matter how hard I scrubbed myself in the shower. I would never be courageous enough to talk to someone about it.

I fell asleep like that, my head on Roger's shoulder, his arm around my waist, tightly wrapped in the blankets.

_One week later_

Roger and I saw each other a few times through this week. I thanked him dearly the morning after we slept on my couch. He made me tea when I woke up. The heat had started working again while we were asleep. He left when he had to leave to go working. We were now really good friends. I wished from time to time that it was more, but I didn't say a word about it. Roger definitely wasn't gay.

Tonight, I needed to go to work. I told my boss I was sick the last days. He told me that tonight he really needed me to come. I needed the money, so I had no choice at all. I went to work and got myself ready, as usual. I was happy that Roger didn't talk to me again about the coffee shop, that he didn't ask more about my job.

I went to the scene. I tried to forget about the worries and the anxiety bubbling up in my stomach. I closed my eyes most of the time. I didn't want to see anyone's eyes. I didn't want to see any of the want in their eyes. I hated this job with my whole heart.

When I opened my eyes, I met his gaze. And all the contained anxiety that had started to faded out exploded in me. I couldn't breathe. He was watching me, probably as shocked as me. I couldn't catch anything in his ocean blue eyes. _Roger._

He'll never talk to me again.

I ran away from the stage, I didn't bother stopping when I heard my boss's voice telling me to come back. I locked myself in my change room. I put on clothes as soon as possible. I ignored the loud pounding on my door.

"Freddie! Get the fuck out of there!" The voice of the man I hated echoed.

I sat on the floor, in front of the mirror, looking at myself as the thought ran as fast as the tears on my face. I finally made a friend, I had finally someone to talk to about everything, and I was about to lose him.

With a loud and deafening noise, the door opened.

"I told to come out of here, you fucking Omega." The man stated harshly.

I only jumped when the mirror in front of me completely shattered. The glass exploded everywhere, missing me from barely nothing. His big and firm hand lifted me up by the armpits. He didn't hesitate to grip my shoulder and approach his face to mine.

"If I hired you, it was for you to fucking work. You don't get paid to mope around and act like a fucking baby, faggot."

I watched as his eyes filled with rage and hate. I disappointed everyone. I didn't say anything as he shook my body with force. As he spat words like that, like weapons, throwing them at me.

Maybe my parents were right, thinking I'd never do anything good of my life. I was an Omega. I couldn't do anything right. I couldn't be good to anything. I was nothing more than a burden.

And as his hand found its way on my ass, I stayed still. I let him do what he wanted. That's what I was good for, spread my legs and do what I was told. He placed his rough hand on the inside of one of my legs. He put us both against the nearest wall. He pulled my legs apart.

_Omegas are meant to shut up and spread their legs._

I deserved what I got. I deserved every single thing that happened to me. He opened the button of my tight pants. I didn't make a sound, I shut up. I let him place his hands where he wanted to place them. I ignored the sick feeling that kept growing each second in my stomach.

No one's gonna love me for just being me. No one's gonna love me if I don't let them take my body.

Those exact thought had gone through my head during that day, at St-Peter's, my boarding school. It had all begun the first time he did it to me. And now it was stuck forever, in my head.

"Freddie?!"

I didn't say nor did anything. My boss got a bit away from, moving to face the other man, that was clearly Roger. He only looked at me, not caring about the fact there was a much taller man in front of me. He stepped a bit closer to us. Then, suddenly, he looked at my superior with anger.

"What are you doing?!" He asked him, clearly getting mad.

"It's okay, Roggie." I whispered.

He was stopping me from finally being loved.

"No, no. No, Fred. What are you talking about? It-It's not okay at all." He said with almost panic readable on his face.

But he couldn't understand. He was loved. He had friends, people wanted him for him. Not me.

"I don't know what you're doing little guy, but I think you should get the fuck away from here." My boss, Steve, told Roger.

Roger looked at me quickly with big eyes. Steve walked to the door, planning on closing it to Roger's face. He looked confused and scared at the same time. I stopped looking at him, I couldn't handle it.

"It's the only way, Roggie." I told him quietly.

"No, no!" He exclaimed desperately.

The door was almost closed fully, when it was like something snapped in Roger. He pushed the door forcefully, opening it completely. I had no idea what he said, but he yelled at my boss and he managed to get him out the room, closing the door carefully. He walked to me slowly, I just stared at him like he did.

"Why did you let him?" He asked me as quietly as possible.

"It's the only way." I whispered breathlessly.

He put both of his hands on my cheeks. He didn't let me get away from his stare.

"It's the only way for what?" Roger pushed.

"It's the only way I'll ever be loved, Roggie." I explained.

"Why did you stop me from finally being loved?" I asked him.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He blinked a few times.

"T-that's not love, Fred. That's not what being loved is."

I removed his hands from my face. I stopped looking at him. I sat on the floor. I looked at the door on the other side of the room. Maybe he would come back.

"I have to give my body if I ever wanna be loved. I can't be love for who I am like you, Rog. If I don't do it, then no will love me. I'm not good enough to be loved." I explained to him.

"My god, Freddie. You can't think that." He said getting on his knees in front of me. "You can't bring yourself down that way. And I don't know what got that through your head, but you're wrong. Completely wrong. You can't let people take your body for themselves, because that's not how you're gonna be loved."

_Roger's POV:_

My heart kept breaking at his words. I just wanted all those bad thoughts to get away from his head. He looked so tiny, sat on the floor, getting words like this out of his mouth, and with so much pain. He really believed what he said.

"O-Omegas are meant to sh-shut up and spread th-" He started saying, so I cut him off.

"No, Fred. None of that." I sighed deeply. "You can't think like that." I told him almost firmly.

He needed to understand it.

"Then who will love me?" He asked me quietly, subtle tears in his eyes.

_I will, Freddie. I will be the one loving you._

"You'll find somebody eventually." I told him not quite looking at him anymore.

"You don't believe it, do you?" He said before looking down at his fiddling hands.

I took his hands in mine. I slowly approached him. When we were close enough, I felt our lips meet in a sweet kiss. I held him as close as possible against me. I didn't want to ever let go. We stopped kissing and I stared at him.

"I'll be the one loving you, if you'd let me, Freddie." I told him.

A small smile formed on his lips and he slowly nodded, before getting closer and asking for an other kiss.

"Thank you, Roggie." He told me quietly as we stopped kissing for the second time.

"Anything for you." I told him smiling and he just smiled back.

We stayed in each other's arms for a while, looking at each other, telling how much we loved each other, kissing, not caring about anything else in this world. And I was completely happy with that, with Freddie.


End file.
